


Kinbaku-bi

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Din, Cavallone Decima [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Arcobaleno Trials Arc (Reborn), F/M, Female Dino (Reborn), Lactation, POV Dino (Reborn), Pregnant Character(s), Ten Years Later Arc (Reborn), Ten Years Later Dino (Reborn), Ten Years Later Dino/Ten Years Later Hibari Kyouya, Ten Years Later Dino/Young Hibari Kyouya, Ten Years Later Hibari Kyouya, Young Dino/Young Hibari Kyouya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: She's not leaving him alone toRage.(Or, Din Cavallone turns up at the Foundation Base in Namimori a little earlier than expected to stop her husband doing anything Stupid. She doesn't succeed, but there's a lot of athletic sex anyway.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saky (MisteriosaSaky)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisteriosaSaky/gifts).



There's too much at stake for her not to fight. That's what she tells herself when makes her way through the Millefiore lines to the Foundation's base in Namimori. It's the one place that she can guarantee that her 'mate' will be, and she wants to tell him that she's pregnant _again_ \- and that with things going as badly as they are, then the two of them will be fighting _together_ , back to back. She refuses to leave him to go into battle on his own. Not with his Sky fallen - she hopes he would come back for her, and for her children, but she's not _sure_. Not sure enough to leave him alone to fight a war.

Except when she reaches Namimori, slides through the Millefiore lines to the Shrine where she _knows_ there is an entrance to her husband's base, and steps inside, she can _feel_ Tsunayoshi Sawada's Flames. They're heavy and pervasive, but pure and fresh, and _clean_ \- not exhausted and almost broken the way he had been the last time he saw her, when he had cradled her current youngest and tried to talk her out of naming him the child's godfather.

She stood just inside the boundary that the threshold represented and reached out with her hard-won senses to test who else might be there; nestled in the Sky she mentally labelled Neo!Tsuna, she found three of the six or seven presence she might have expected, all equally as fresh as her little brother's Flames seem, but the other presence had her dropping to her knees - or at least would have done, if her husband hadn't caught her - as the surprise of her tutor's 'life' swamped her. She had _watched_ him die. Watched the anti-tri-ne-sette poison consume him, and then watched as he went out in a blaze of glory that had allowed her to get their herd to safety with the Foundation.

"He's alive?" She doesn't have to specify who _he_ is; Kyoya had held her while she had cried out her grief at how Reborn had sacrificed himself, before reminding her that she was loved and that he was there in his usual, physical manner.

"You're early, my lovely mare." His non-answer is it's own answer; she turns in his arms; the two of them are only just inside the base as much shielded by the Mist illusion her husband had set as by any physical defences, and nips sharply at his lip, a rebuke for his attempt to manage her that makes him laugh and pin her arms above her head, leaning in to kiss her more firmly. "But I can work with that."

She snorts in amusement, balancing on one leg and wrapping the other around his waist, allowing him to feel how ready she was for him just from the kissing. "Why do I see being tied to your bed in my immediate future, Kyoya?"

Teeth nip at her bottom lip, gently. "Because I can't let you near Tsuna yet, and you are as curious as a cat sometimes, sweetheart. Tying you up would just be _prudent_." Fingers slid up under her skirt, stroking gently over damp cotton, before slipping beneath it and sliding two into her slick passage; she's hot and wet, and her Flames are dancing just beneath her skin, the way they have since he managed to get their oldest daughter on her. "But I think you need a little something to tide you over, don't you, my own?"

The fingers slide out of her, and she grumbles at their loss, but only for a moment; his hand drops from her to his fly, unzipping it, and then his hand is back, holding her panties aside to allow him entry. Her Flames and her body positively _purr_ at the sensation; her prickly Mate is a Cloud. She can't stop him wandering, though he always returns eventually, is always faithful to her, but that doesn't stop his absence aching. Nor does a vibrator, though their children help.

With her impaled on his cock, he releases her arms from over her head, and she loops them around the back of his neck whilst his hands support her hips, encouraging her to wrap both legs around his waist. He holds her there, easily, rocking into her in full - but camouflaged - view of the Shrine. It's not quite as wild as some of their reunion sex is, but that'll come later, when he ties her; he has a fondness for kinbaku-bi, and the sight of the lengths of linen rope wrapped around her form will make him even _more_ wild than normal.

(When he's feeling especially wicked, he will also use her own whip as part of the ties, positioning it so she has to get off on the feel of her weapon against sensitive flesh. Or he will tie her with his tonfas filling her up and then make her suck him off. She has been known to get equally wild, a Cavallone victory sending her to his bed dominant and demanding, much to his amusement and delight.)

It's still _excellent_ sex. He holds her easily, his Flames possessive and drifting over his skin, his hands hot against the flesh he's bared, and his cock hot, and hard and heavy, pushing into her deeply, to the point where if she presses a hand to her belly, she can _feel_ it move beneath her skin. But she knows better than to drop her hand to her clit with him _there_. Her pleasure is _his_ (and his hers; she figured out long ago that unless he's with her, he just _doesn't_ indulge), and he will grant it when he's ready; all she has to do is _wait_.

Her patience is rewarded; he drops his head, nuzzling into her cleavage, and biting once, sharply, breaking the skin as he so often did, and then soothing it with his tongue. The flash of pain and the feeling of him nursing from the wound are enough to spring her orgasm on her; her fingers tingle and her Flames escape her skin, in a wispy visible form that drifts across his skin as well as hers. The two of them are well-matched; his grip on her is unshakeable, but she can feel him soften and slip free, and then there is cum dripping down her inner thigh. He allows her to slip down, to find her balance, and then there is a square of linen cleaning her up just enough not to drip in his precious base. It amuses her.

The grip on her wrist is tight as he drags her deeper into the base; not that she would fight him, or wander off; not with him within reach, and the promise of more sex. (And the plan. The plan that has her tutor alive once more and her little brother, too - and his Guardians feeling more themselves than they had done since they broke the Rings. Even her Kyoya had changed after that. She wants, no, _needs_ to know more, to help.) The bedroom he pulls her into is so very Kyoya; but also hers, too. The signs are subtle, but there, and she happily drops her whip and her boxes on the table on 'her' side of the bed. She refuses to remove either of her rings; neither the Cavallone Boss Ring, nor the high-grade Sky ring Kyoya had married her with leave her fingers; both are wrapped with Mammon chains though, to keep her off the Millefiore radar.

"Ti amo mio marito," she murmurs the words; he doesn't need her declarations; they're for her alone. “You promised to tie me up, husband ..."


	2. Merone Base and the Aftermath

She _has_ to watch the Merone base invasion from the Foundation Base. Her husband, the devious Cloud, leaves her tied up in their bed - using the Flame resistant rope - with a monitor linked to Hibird's camera in her line of sight. She's going to _kill_ him when he gets back. She really is. Especially as Hibird keeps getting distracted from what her Cloudy bastard is _doing_. Of course she wants to know that Tsuna and the other babies are okay, but he's _hers_ , and he left her tied up after edging her for hours and damnit she wants to get _off_!

Not that there's anything that she can do about it. Not until someone with access to their room comes back, or she manages to free herself; her Cloudy Bastard had even secured Scuderia out of her reach, and she hadn't yet managed a strong enough Flame to activate the box where it was sat on the side table. Her whip was _just_ out of position; half an inch to the left and she could have at least rocked against it and got off on the sight of her husband kicking ass. (She probably could _anyway_ ; he had her almost as well conditioned as she had him to enjoy each other fighting.)

But it means she's watching when he breaks what she _knows_ is his last Ring fighting Genkishi, and when he switches with his young self, and she thanks every Saint she can name that she taught him the basics of using a Ring to access his Flames all the way back before they had even fucked for the first time. She snorts when he names what he needs to use the Ring; but it just makes it clear - as far as she's concerned - just how well she had already understood him, as it works.

Her anger though, at the fact her high handed bastard had tied her to the bed and left her to fight alone, that he had _known_ he was going to be switched - she'd seen him salute Hibird moments before the switch had taken place, damnit - allows her to Flare her Flames strongly enough for Scuderia to free herself from her Box; her mare was entirely capable of biting through the ropes binding her, and did, under her direction.

Not that she can do very much, when freed - other than check in with the other Foundation bases, confirming for herself that her foals were okay, were safe and not causing too much havoc (her oldest, the nine year old Renata had _demanded_ her own Sky box weapon and permission to fight; she had adored her godfather beyond reason, and had been more than old enough to realise what had happened to him, and she was causing complete mayhem for the Foundation members charged with her safety; she'd already nearly escaped them once already).

She advises them to bribe her heir; between Kyoya's training of her, and Reborn's and the fact that they all spoiled her rotten, if she got things into her head, she'd be in Namimori within a week. Getting to spar with the adults and unlimited chocolate would probably keep her safely in the Austrian base. Providing she hadn't filched one of her father's spare Roll boxes, of course.

She still has one eye on the Hibird feed; hears Shoichi's explanation of what he'd done - and wants to beat the man too; he stutters and he stammers, but he's wearing one of the Mare Rings on his finger, which means he's a capable enough fighter if he puts his mind to it, and she has no compunction about beating the Stupid out of him with her idiot brother and husband out of reach for now.

The babies aren't gone for very long; barely a few minutes - though they all return looking less beaten up. Kyoya even seems to have gained a _mostly_ faded hickey - though it's only just visible, and only because he holds up a finger for Hibird to land on. She _shouldn't_ be jealous of herself; but damnit, she's wound up and her Husband is trapped in a stupid fucking machine and there's nothing she can do to help right now. He'd made her _promise_ to wait for Scuderia to give the sign she was needed to help the neo!Tsuna with his box weapon, and not to leave the Foundation side of the Base unit then.

She flopped back dramatically on the bed, allowing Scuderia to lean against her and it, in her miniature form, and scritched the mare's ears when they were presented. There was nothing that she _could_ do for now, though the Saints themselves wouldn't be able to help any of the Idiots involved hide from her if this didn't _work_.

The fact she hadn't expected the neo!Kyoya to find his way into the Foundation Base and bully the location of his bedroom out of Tetsuya when the other option was to 'share' a room with Tsuna and the other young Guardians, she was putting down to baby brain; after as many as she had had, there was every reason to use it as an excuse. And the bedroom was well heated, too, which is her excuse for why she wasn't wearing any clothes to sleep in.

He's her husband - even if he isn't _yet_ \- which is why she doesn't register his intrusion into their room until he's had an eyeful. (Nor does Scuderia protest the presence of any version of the Cloud who spoils her rotten.) She had been sleeping naked after all, and his appreciative "wao" is the sound that wakes her. His eyes are on her stomach, where the slight rounding shows the growth of their latest child in her womb, and she stretches, teasingly. He is still _her_ Husband; if he has the Cloud Ring, which - she double checks - he already does, then he's claimed her as a 'mate' already in his personal timeline, and she's been on edge _all_ day.

And her 'mate' has never been able to resist with her belly rounding with his child. "You're welcome to join me, Kyoya; unfortunately your older self didn't think to warn me to find another bedroom; but I'll _discuss_ that with him when he returns." The teen's eyes are still fixed on her belly, and she thinks 'gotcha,' quietly. One might not _capture_ a Cloud, but there are ways to keep their attention. Very pleasant ways. Sex is one; parenthood another, and she has perfected the Art of keeping this Cloud content. "Our twelfth." His eyes widen and dart up to her face; she can see the mental calculation on his face and the way his cheeks flush faintly. "Your Din carries your first, right now; if I've gotten your age correct?"

His fingers rise to the hickey on his neck, and the fingers of the other hand clench into a tight fist. He starts to turn, to go and rage in the training room, she suspects, but that's not in her plans for this evening. "I did invite you to join me Kyoya; Tsuna needs his sleep, and I'm in no mood to fight _you_. Your older self, and my idiot sibling, yes; you, no." He snarls, Flames flaring as if to demand a fight, and she rolls her eyes, allowing her own Flames, heavy, and aroused and shaped to tempt him, to overwhelm his. He could fight through their neutralising effects if he really wanted to, but there was no _desire_ to fight it; not with the alternative she was offering.

"Hn." She smiles, a wolfish smile she's acquired from him at the small sound.

"Either come fuck me, Kyoya, or get out so I can do something about the state your older self left me in this morning." It's her blunt invitation and the fingers that slide down her body, seeking her own enjoyment that breaks his resolve. She's not surprised; he hates not being the one to give her her pleasure.

The hand is snatched up, it's partner also acquired; he inspects the rings on them briefly and then pins them above her head, forcing her to stretch for him. The other hand brushes her belly gently. "I won't hurt -"

She cuts him off, "you haven't yet, and you've learned some _interesting_ tricks over the years." She watches his adam's apple bob; it's been a long time since she's seen her carnivore of a husband unsure. She wriggles, knowing that her breasts are fuller, her hips wider, the product of almost constant pregnancy; thank all the Saints for the fact she was a Sunny Sky, and the bearing came _very_ easy. He leans to nip at one of her breasts; he sucks and she almost giggles when he gets a mouthful of milk and his eyes widen in surprise; she's tasted herself and it's sweet and creamy and his older self is very fond of nursing at them, but she suspects this was his very first taste since toddlerhood. The suction increases, and at least when he's doing this, it's cross-wired straight to her clit; she's amused and grateful that the taste seems to have done the trick to get him to play with her.

And he does; the hand not pinning her wrists drops to play with her clit, coaxing her through a first orgasm of the evening, dipping in and out of her body - she wants to demand, but he's in a contrary mood, so she just clenches her muscles tight around the fingers when they do dip inside, try to tempt him to stick his cock in her the way she wants him to. He doesn't, instead switching breasts to drain the other one, and having the pressure relieved is fantastic. (She suspects she's going to wake in the morning to him doing exactly the same thing; at least his older self has the decency to wait until the baby currently on her breast is done before he does; she wonders if she would have to tie this version up, if her youngest was with her, in order to get her Rose fed.) He kisses her with the taste of her milk on his lips, and presses his cock into her when he's done.

It's interesting. His cock and his body both feel different from his older self, and she's amused; seems that he hasn't quite finished growing, and definitely hasn't really figured out how to combine sex and Dying Will Flames. Not that she minds, not with the way he's nuzzling at her, gently. He's let her hands go, and she raises one to play with his hair. "I missed you, you know. Going home to Italy was always really hard; I just wanted to stay with you, but needs must. We did work it out though, a compromise that worked for us." Teeth scrape across the scarring from his tendency to bite and she shivered at the sensation; there was a reason she didn't let her Flames heal that fully. He raises his head and makes an amused sound. If he didn't have his cock in her cunt, she'd have swatted him for it; instead she leans in, kisses him again. "Would you fuck me already, Kyoya? I'm getting maudlin."

She sees her contrary Cloud debate not obliging, or rolling her over and having her ass instead, but she squeezes her internal muscles tight around him, and he takes the hint. Not that she'd have minded if he'd decided to fuck her ass; she was almost as sensitive there as in her cunt, and today was one of those days where just having him moving in her, in either passage, was going to be enough, judging by the way she could already feel the knot tightening; damn her husband for setting her up for this! He's still being gentle with her, and she mentally rolls her eyes, wondering what she could do to get him to take her harder; and she grins at the memory of their first time.

She slides her fingers down, slowly, keeping his focused on kissing her, and when he realises where they were heading, there was a predictable snarl, and she finds herself on hands and knees, the younger version of her husband draped over her back and yesss. The only way the brutal fucking she was now receiving could be any better would be with something up her ass, but she was going to cum anyway. His fingers release their grip on her hips the moment he realises that she _really_ likes this position, that she's slamming back onto his cock at least as hard as he's ramming it into her, and the thumb running over her asshole, pressing against it is enough - she barely manages to avoid dropping flat to the bed as she orgasms for the second time, and there's an appreciative "wao," from the young version of her husband as she gushes around him, her body squeezing him tight and her fluids dripping from her.

Long fingers gather up some of her fluids, and there's a finger - two as soon as he realises that she's opening for him so beautifully - sliding through to press against the thin wall that separates the two passages. He doesn't have his older self's stamina though; she squeezes her muscles tight again, several times and is rewarded with the throbbing pulse that is her Cloud filling her with his cum; a lot of cum by the feeling of it - her younger self must have gone back to Italy at _least_ a two or three days earlier, judging by the volume he'd just produced. Her younger self would be days away from finding out that he'd already managed to plant a child in her womb, if she remembered the timeline correctly.

She's glad that the counterpanes on any of the beds the two of them share are water-resistant and washable; it means that when he rolls off her, and she struggles upright on shaky limbs that the fluids dripping from her aren't going to leave a wet spot for either of them to sleep in; which is just as well as he'd managed to make her squirt again. He returns with a damp cloth, cleaning her gently, and stealing a biting kiss. He even consents to curl up with her in the bed, and she thinks he's fallen asleep until there's a quiet, "I like this future." She half expects him to say something else, but his breathing shifts, dropping into it's sleeping cadence, and she snuggles back into his warmth, and joins him in sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

She groans and leans her head against the cool porcelain of the toilet in her private bathroom. It's the third morning in a row that she's been this nauseous on waking, and she has a horrible suspicion she knows why. To paraphrase the Moscow Rules, throwing up once would have just been one of those things that happened; twice was a coincidence. Three times was enemy action, or rather, morning sickness. She blamed Reborn. _Everything_ that had happened since her father had set Reborn on her was the little troll’s fault, and he was the one that had sent - read blackmailed - her to train her little brother’s Cloud. At least her little brother's Cloud was probably going to be thrilled if she was right; he'd certainly put enough effort into 'mating' her - not that she'd put up very much resistance to the pleasure he was intent on giving her - and had demanded that he get to father her children. It seemed that he’d got his wish, already. The issue was that while it might be permissible for _male_ Dons and Skies to have bastards, there would be a furore over her having one - despite the fact that the child would definitely be _hers_. Bunch of hypocrites; she knew of a half dozen bastards being raised in various households, and _Mater semper certa est, (pater est, quem nuptiae demonstrant_ ). How some of them _knew_ their bastards were theirs, she didn’t _want_ to know, given their mistresses were married.

She suspected there had to be Flames involved in the fact that she was pregnant enough to be having morning sickness _already_ ; despite him ripping out her implant - with his teeth, the brat - it should have taken _weeks_ , if not _months_ for her reproductive system to revert to normal without it's artificial hormones. Whereas if she was feeling nauseous, she had to be _at_ least two or three weeks pregnant, the foetus having implanted in the wall of her womb; which would mean that _something_ they had done had caused her to ovulate. She could think of a half dozen possibilities, involving either of their Flames, but unless something instinctive had happened - her flames rose and confirmed her assumption, bubbling with happiness at having a child nestled within them, and she had to swallow against another surge of nausea. She needed to speak to Aria; the Giglio Nero was the only other female Sky she knew of, and she needed to know whether there was any peculiarities to Sky pregnancies. Her Flames fucked with half the medications she took after all.

But later. Once she could suppress her nausea, and could deal with the way her body ached. And with the way she _longed_ to be back in Japan with the Cloud that had claimed her. Perhaps Aria would be able to tell her if that was just her having fallen in lust with Kyoya, or if it was something to do with the child she had her in her womb. A Sky’s instincts had gotten her into enough trouble when she was younger, and the disharmony of the Family had left her clumsy - would she find herself increasingly paranoid about any threat to the child in her womb? Skies could get as territorial as Clouds after all. She shut her eyes and conjured up Kyoya, imagining his smile, wolfish and victorious as she told him that he'd managed to get her pregnant _already_. Given it helped a bit, she really did need to talk to Aria. Even if the Giglio Nero Donna hadn’t given birth herself _yet_ , surely her mother would have warned her of any potential pitfalls? And she needed to get her work done so she could return to Japan; she _wanted_ her Cloudy mate.

Aria laughs at her. It’s not a cruel laugh, but it takes a moment for her to realise that. There’s an invitation to accompany the older woman to Japan, too, and when the other Sky had managed to shoo away her _very_ protective - obsessive - Lightning, a long conversation about all the hazards of being pregnant and an Active Sky - including the admission that half of why Gamma was so obsessive was the daughter she had hidden away. She admits to her partner being a Cloud, and Aria’s primary response is to hug her, and offers her someone to commiserate with when her Cloudy lover is getting unreasonable.

She carefully doesn’t ask why Aria is heading for Japan; she’d caught a glimpse of the Pacifier, and five years with an Arcobaleno as her tutor and the introductions to the others, as far as she’s concerned the Arcobaleno are a chaotic law unto themselves, and asking questions just results in her Sun Flames being exercised fixing the damage. The two of them go their separate ways when they land, and she doesn’t wince at the way her mind speculates on the reasons the Sky Arcobaleno might be heading for her little brother; she’s quite proud of the fact that she managed to suppress that response. But she has her own target - her brat of a Cloudy lover. Hopefully she could get her news out before he tried to bite her to death; he had a horrible tendency to attempt to knock the wind out of her, and she didn’t want to know what her Flames would do if he tried that move this morning.

“I’m going to bite _you_ to death for ripping out my implant, Kyoya. I’m _pregnant_.” Kyoya’s response to her announcement, was his Flames rippling, possessive, and then flaring, curling around her as soon as she’d managed to get the words out. She'd shivered as she felt his territory shift to encompass her as well as Namimori and her little 'brother'.

"Wao." The grin on his lips is _exactly_ the way she'd imagined it would be. There's been a dramatic shift in his Flames, a shift that makes no sense; they'd barely been Active before, but now they were the richest, deepest Cloud Flames she'd ever touched, and it had been less than two _weeks_ since they’d last met. (Fucked. She’d pushed him down and ridden his cock, reluctant to leave Namimori and wanting to feel the echo of the shape of his cock in her cunt for the whole of the journey home). Flames that claimed her, that were so much richer and deeper than hers that she couldn't be his Sky, but she could be his heart; was his heart already and this was all nonsensical. But then the Arcobaleno were involved, and very little made sense around her former tutor and his ‘kin’.

"Yes." She'd spent a good deal of time cursing him for having managed to get her pregnant, but that had been before she was back in his presence; her nausea had settled almost the moment she'd set eyes on him, and his body language was getting easier for her to read; perhaps her intuition was tuning itself to him. "I've forgiven you; though there'll be consequences for us both." To give him credit, he winced minutely; the confirmation that he'd been acting almost entirely on Cloudy instinct when he’d torn out her implant amused her.

His next action startles her; there's a flare of Mist Flames - when the hell had he had time to tear open his despised Secondary? She both did and didn’t want to know - and there's a small box in his hand, purple, and the Vongola Cloud Ring is on his finger, and she wants to know what has changed; it had taken her beating him half to death to get him to even touch it less than a month ago.

Her confusion must show on her face. His lips curl into something approaching a smile. "Blame the cow-brat; he hit me with his ten year bazooka." The Ring catches light, brilliant sharply faceted purple Flames, that he presses to the box. It unfolds, and in the center is something that _looks_ a lot like it could be the Cavallone Boss Ring. Except the details are subtly _wrong_ ; the intaglio isn’t on amber, but rather a Sky Orange gem, and there’s a bird flying over the stallion, and he’s sliding it onto her finger. “I said you were _my_ mate, Cavallone, and I have already had our _shinkoseki_ issued. Anyone who wishes to object, I’ll bite to death.” It takes her a moment to translate the word _shinkoseki_ , and how the hell - okay, the how was simple; her Cloudy lover ruled Namimori with an iron fist, and the clerk had probably issued the document just to get him out of their office, but the why escaped her. It did make the butterflies in her stomach flutter in delight, and the image of him biting to death her fellow Dons is one she fully expects to witness as soon as one of them calls their child a bastard or a half breed, and Aria was going to laugh her head off at their next meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mater semper certa est, pater est, quem nuptiae demonstrant - the mother is certain, the father to whom marriage points. (Mama's baby, Papa's maybe)
> 
> shinkoseki - the joint document that's the civil part of registering a marriage in Japan


End file.
